The transportation of beach necessities such as chairs, towels, umbrellas, sandals, buckets, and similar goods is burdensome requirement for most beach goers. Often times, a long walk is required to get to and from a desired location on the beach all the while trying handle a combination of beach paraphernalia and in many cases, children. Since relaxation time on the beach is coveted by many beach-goers it is therefore desirable to spend less time transporting beach necessities to a location on the beach. To accomplish this task, many beach-goers make use of a wheeled cart or wagon to transport their beach paraphernalia.
Most beach carts and wagons available today are similar to child wagons or shopping carts and do not provide motorized propulsion. These carts and wagons are generally supported by two (2) wheels, bulky, unwieldy and usually require manual transportation. In addition to these concerns, a chief drawback of such transportation devices is that maneuvering a wheeled cart on a beach is very strenuous due to the resistance of the sand. A need therefore exists to provide safe, efficient means of moving beach necessities from a vehicle or residence to and from the beach without multiple trips or over-exertion.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in foldable motorized beach cart systems art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,739 to John Oliphant; U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,363 to Seven L. Hirschfield; U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,545 to Jerry Paul Waid; U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,691 to Sheng-Kuai Lu; U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,377 to Chris T. Dunbar; U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,406 to Stephen A. Anasiewicz. These prior art references are representative of motorized and foldable beach carts and wagons.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable and foldable motorized beach cart system to obviate the above-mentioned problems.